Book One: New Era
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: The year was x1191 the seventh of January, when it all began…of my story of that fatal pink encounter to which our paths crosses in destines will as I now turn the rusted wheel of fate into reversed to a time of separation, of arrogance, of unknown pass by meetings, when our woven strings began to contrast by that single pink line - isn't as bad as it sounds trust me -
1. AUTHOR INTRO

***disclaimer* I don't won anything but my weirdness and imaginations **

**the story might sound wired but will start to sound better and clearer after a while, and the start of the chain reactions begins, just like in the cannon when natsu and Lucy meet for the first time everything started to move as fate rusted wheel is now in reversed sequence. **

**that's the same of Kou the main character (aka natsu) and instead of Lucy's counterpart I replaced her with Gray's counterpart (who's name I wont say now) **

**(don't worry Lucy still in this but she wont be in for a long time and clearance she on longer much of cry-baby nor have daddy problem I given her a proper sad past - so for those who just hate her, prepare to love this one) **

* * *

**my layout of to what sort of era my fan fic is about **

* * *

**Setting: **

Set over 400 years of the original FT timeline

**Economy:**

Money no longer refers to as jewels but rather as coins and yen basically the cash system is more like a modern day japan of the additional yen

Educational system greatly improved schools and academy's ranking/levelling students along with guilds recontamination

Specific guilds are known as the elite guilds, for they are the only ones that passes through military/government expectations

In replacement for the magic council – the national government was establish where both mages and ordinary people are working together to maintain peace throughout the continent and as stated there are of no kingdoms it's just counties run by their own elective representatives – as replacement for the royal families – with all of them together they are known to be the national government

Guilds are still around, but no longer do request from locals or client deals instead they do government/military request dealing with problems not only within the country but with others across the world with the new invention of both technology and magic combined to create a portal of transportation.

high advancements of technology such as a infused version of the modern world – for example the iPhone where the technology is the same as the modern day we have but with the additional magic counterpart acting on the holographic ability

**Nationality: **

the continent is split into different counties that have their own nationality and language and laws – with 12 in total

**1. **Spanish – Cartagena

**2. **English – Oxford

**3. **Japanese – Fiore

**4. **Roman – Palmyra

**5. **German – Emden

**6. **Africa – Saldanha

**7. **Libya – Sabha

**8. **Sudan – Nyala

**9. **China – Xia Shang

**10. **Greek – Argos

**11. **Egypt – Alexandria

**12. ** Zambia – Lusaka

**Characters:**

The characters are mainly OC but are base counterparts of the cannon with the additions of OOC on some bases such with the;

Genders on some cases different while others stayed the same, though there will be some changes to the sexuality of them, so Yaoi/Yuri are added to the mix so not all the relationships between characters are the same

Magic are more or less different from the cannons but some are still the same, with addition of added magic as well

Intelligence is a in some levels improved from the cannons but some might drop down while others stayed the same

Names are completely different as with the meanings are to be if possible hold the same meaning as the cannons personality or what they were like

ID of the characters are more or less different – such with the class level in society and etc.

The age of some characters are completely different and some that are unknown in the cannon are notified and those that were weren't

Personalities are either switch or changed along with the development that goes on some form of levels

The meeting of characters are changed as with the relationships

**Crossovers: **

Avatar – the recantation cycle and the tradition of carrying on the previous carnations past lives – but without the element part and the fact the carnations are not born from a mothers who and the fact that no one knows of their existence and that the carnation only happens every 100 years but due to the event of Tartatos that changed and the cycle period was frozen till only full 400 years had passed

Naruto – where transformation is need to pass/graduate from school/academy, this fact was incorporated into this as the same necessary spell/magic needed in order to pass the academy

A certain magical index – science and magic cooperation role within society and the term of academy being only for the gifted (so instead of esper its mages and instead of the academy being a city itself it's just like any ordinary Japanese or American academy with just the whole lot of FT craziness in it)

Real life – countries names and other stuff (that doesn't matter)

Bleach – the spiritual part of things, and also a source of magic

FT cannon - the chapters titles are base off the cannons - there will be some mix up, changes, and out of order sequence

* * *

**review me, and thankyou **


	2. pink encounter - part one

**********disclaimer: I don't own anything but my weirdness, imaginations, my OCs and story plot **

**YOSH! chap one done and ready to read for your pleasure ;) and ************please make sure to review mina ~ **

* * *

_It happened to be the 7 July 1191 when my fated pink encounter occurred and changed my life entirely…_

_..._

Summery evening breeze blew ever so gently on my skin as did with hers light fair exposing on her arms and legs, the sunset light praised on her chocolate cream hair and when look closely I could see the early stars reflecting within her big and deep aqua orbs. The lips smooch rubbing peach lip stick together like silk moisture open and shut as she spoken words of the praying angel she was a grand beauty but most importantly out of everything those huge bouncing boobs stood out I'm truly in wonderland.

Smoothing my hand on the right side of her check I lowered myself and whisper into her ear saying what I say to all women I brought out to my special play area _"I love you" _than before pulling back to a steamy kiss, I lock our eyes together to see how easy she was to fall under my illusion.

As said I slowly closed the gap between my cold and rough lips to her soft and warm ones, but ya know all it took was one kiss before she would pull back from the embrace say this will never work sometimes they wouldn't say it until after about a week.

Really the longest I stayed in a relationship with anyone was a month and a half but ya know I can never tell if this was a just kiss or date for a week then walks away, then the my endless cycle of being a player among the women never seems to bore me one bit. Why? Well it's not like I meant anything I say I don't really have room in my heart for romance and shit I all I ever do these passing years was play around especially with older women when it just end in a one night stand.

But I'll tell this one fact and that's life as a student at magnolia academy for gifted mages lately became very much boring with all the women smoother all over me even the ones that never worked out being known for my athletic abilities and expectations as a high class recommended of entering a famous guild such as Fairy Tail.

Honestly I just wish for something to happen, something interesting, something unexpected, something I wouldn't care would come along and interfere my so called one kiss love confession date with a….. I don't know a giant monster or some ancient dark mage oh maybe a criminal wanted by the state….wait wanted by the whole continent. But with the ongoing list in my head of possibilities I came to realize I was still standing like an idiotic person.

"Um…..Sora-Kun are you alright?" soft words seemed to snap me from my dazzled daydream of my failure life style and imaginations of hopes on improving it or ending it, blinking I came to also realize my posed position a one sided kiss of lips smooch together.

It took a full minuet for me to extract from my awkward one sided situation before continue on the started conversation "ah…yes I'm totally fine, why you ask?" I lied "oh well you were kinda off in your own world for a while" thinking of to say next the cutie in front continue on "well that doesn't matter" she paused before taking in a deep breath as turned her back to me before saying what I would always expected to hear.

~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~

Soon long I found myself walking off aimlessly in the now dark streets where I was going I don't know but I had a clue and that clue had always been accurate, the grave yard it's not like anyone I know is there or anything.

Just that I always felt comfort among the dead for as I know everything about me is dead and cold as ice, I never told anyone but I have a knack for ice-make magic….well I used to long sense I stopped using the art of magic for rather personal reasons. The only time I ever recall myself using it was on the seventh of July each and every year for the past ten years you can say it was an anniversary of those days the days were my smiles weren't fake and the habit of one night stands would temporally heated my frozen oasis.

Now that I thought about it today is the seventh….hmmm I wonder if I'm starting to forget, yeah that would make sense considering I can't ever recall the faces anymore before long the voices by decades than I will be nothing more than the cemetery's personal guard no cash needed.

With fogged thoughts I steadily pace myself to little of what I remember suppose performance stance muttering the still clear, well for now, words "ice-make" under my icy breath soon the glowing blue shimmer in my hands and around me. Lighting the surroundings of the old wreckage, dirt and concert as the main attraction died down the flaks of snowy ice peddles shimmer ever so lightly within my frozen grasp.

Silence would pass before I opened my grasp revealing a crystal clear louts, I never knew why I always made this particular form I suppose it was because an old man once told me that 'a louts acted as the dead's guiding light' but even so the formed object in front of me shown no light.

Maybe that's because I'm not exactly dead but breathing, because I'm breathing the object I created is nothing more than an object with a name, at the end I wouldn't know anything nor understand even if I was to try. For what I do know was that it was frozen and frail, so frail that I could simply destroy it to nothing more than shimmering particles, as the surviving flakes last within its final hour before disappearing.

~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~

Screaming into my ears as pulling the force of reality, I snapped from the lost daydream for the second time today but this time it wasn't a cute girl but rather a mysterious sound wave, kind like one of those ancient radio you see antics collectors have.

When trying them out to if the worked the force backfire as screeching, but this sounded different it sounded more horrific and high pitch descripting to one of those beastly monsters you normally hear from the news or newspaper. But as much as I hate to admit I couldn't say for certain that this particular monster the one to wonder aimlessly for food or anthing as I could do the play safe and stay out of cover till help comes.

I was so sure that this beast is very much intelligent and that it definitely had a goal target in mind…but in ways I felt as if I was perfectly safe like the beast would just walk pass me for something else, something or someone…..but who?

Before I knew anything I was knocked to the ground by full force and that the last thing I saw imitating from the left eye was tuff of pink fur and hearing someone or was probably the pink furs saying or very much yelling out "s-stay away from me…" or something I couldn't really recall the words spoken. But the last thing that conquer my mind and ears was the once again screeching echo of the beastly roar, by then you can say I was out cold on the dirt ground.


	3. pink encounter (part two)

**Hiya mina! this is the second chapter of my OC (with cannon counterparts) version of FT series **

**chapter title: **_pink encounter (part two)_

**Disclaimer: I only own story plot/Idea **

**enjoy ~ **

* * *

Weeks passed since that incident, but who would expect me to act? All normal like nothing happened at all? Oh no, there was no way I could. Why? Because everyone acted as if it never happened there was no evidence of a beast and pink fur at all. No sighting. No presence of magic. No nothing….it was as if the beast and that pink fur boy simply disappeared into thin air.

When I tried to tell people what happened, they all just stared at me and started with the whole pity act on me, thinking I was some mental patient or some homeless person wanting attention. At the end it came all futile and I simply gave up with no evidence or anything, even when I got them to check my memory.

There was nothing at all, I mean I remember but nothing showed because of that I spent the past weeks being supervised by a special group called 'N.S.01' who disguise themselves as…well anything really. Such a fancy group and they act like children playing hide n seek in funny costume, but really it came to me as a surprise that no one in the student body notice it but me.

I wasted on with what normal life I have, without the misleading memory that echoes at the back of my head and so walked on with my day as a student at Magnolia academy for gifted mages, but still I couldn't help but wonder if that pink fur boy is still alive. Though at the same time I knew he wasn't dead so why was pounding on something like that? Am I just mistaken death for injures…injures is he injured?

Thoughts clouded my visions as I failed to notice that I was snatched by my suppose group of friends, with their bickering snapping me out of from my day-dream. "Hey, hey! Sora my man. What's up? You look so down" one them said, I ignore glancing my vision away "ah, just leave me he probably got dumped again" the other said "really? Man Sora you really are a player huh!" the first one spoke again with a hefty laughter at the end.

"So how many do you think that count up now, ne *******" said the third party member, I don't get why they bother hanging around me it's not like I care if they die or what, I can't even bother remembering their names or what not. Like a computer I stuck to sorting them out as numbers, nothing more than a collection I'd personally descripted as codes.

"who knows, I lost count after 50" the second spoke with the now whole group laughing like failed test scores, with tolerance slipping away I locked out and slip away from the pointless numbers. I really don't think I can last anymore of this spying crap, wherever I set my eyes upon the N.S.01 still stalking around the rowdy classroom, "really how can on one notice them?" I asked myself in a low tone.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

*ding dong ding dong*

It wasn't long before the morning bell rang and the busty classroom of pointless digest sat down and retain to silent as the teacher walked in through the sliding door than up to her respective desk and began calling out the daily roll call, and then the day rolled onwards.

The morning period went on slow and sluggish, listening to the teacher spouting out revisions for our upcoming midterm exam, only seemed to give me a headache so I ended up turning my attention to the window I sat only a few centimetres from. Watching the clouds darken is many shades of grey, kind of weird though it was near the summery break and its already starting to build up for rainy days.

Perhaps maybe it was the beasts doing or maybe that boy with pink fur, but then again I'm probably just that slow to notice the world around me seemed to be going faster.

Dazing out into the dark world outside I noticed someone running into the building, but what drawn me to notice was his hair colour, pink! Even in the dim lighted space the unnatural colour stood out clearly as day break. Before long I heard someone enter the class room, followed by the teacher switching to her infamous scolding trait, very effected on students.

I guess the culprit was probably no other than the infamous failure Kou considering the constant whispers and giggles, "Baka Kou came late again" "Pfft. I know right. When will he learn?" "Probably never" honestly they never seemed to stop, don't they know they're just encouraging the loaf to keep up to date with his fan made reputation.

But if I have to at least name one good thing about the kid is that whenever he shows up late, the day mysteriously passes with the blink of an eye and has said it was smooth sail, well before I remembered I'd Aki sensei for the final period. Man I could just sweat drop just by the very image of her going rampage, all because that idiot came late to class.

She can tear down half of the academy's perimeter just by stoping her foot onto the ground, sending unnatural complaints down my spine to my bare toes, ah-huh I really don't feel like showing up to class now _'I guess that's why the headmaster hired as a gym teacher, she's up to max when it comes to sport and health'_. And just imagining that poor kid get beating in a pulp wasn't helping either…wait how can I imagine that kid being beat up? I don't even know what he looks like, ahhhh that's right I'm always looking at the window or daydreaming off in some other unknown world.

I guess you can say I spent the day up till now thinking just what the hell does the failure looks like, ironically my thoughts trace back to the pink fur boy, I didn't know why though. But I had this strange feeling that maybe this mysterious pink fur boy and the infamous failure was somewhat the same person, then again that just be plain impossible.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

And he is late. Honestly you can forget about shooting stars or birthday wishes that Baka is enough to make my worst nightmares of Aki sensei rampage come true I suppose all I can do now is hope I don't get in-between the crossfire.

And just when I thought of taking my sight off the entrance, it opened and what followed was beyond my wild belief other than his lack in body build was indeed unfit for a male is supposed to have. But that tuff of pink hair was all my sea green orbs could absorb, the very same pink hair I saw that night, this morning at the school open hallway, I just couldn't believe it.

You can say I stood speechless as my jaw dropped to the ground when I heard the unmistakeable voice of Aki sensei called out the boy in front of me name "honestly Kou. How long does it take to run an errand?" "Um…well I kind of got lost on my way back" he replied with heavy gloom facial expression.

As sensei only sighed before turning back to supervising the other students, though all I've done was stay in my pathetic state as my mind struggled to wrap around the given knowledge given off handily.

"OI! Sora. Less daydreaming and more gear working. I anti being paid for having students slaking off in class. Ya know" without knowing I was thrown off balance by the unmistakeable sense of surprise. Earning myself the centre of attention, as everyone started laughing and someone saying something like "eh, to think that Sora-kun got into trouble" in between girlish giggles.

But at the corner of my left eye I noticed that the boy wasn't there anymore _'he disappeared again….huh' _without overdue sensei snapped her fingers, which caused everyone to go back to they were doing before.

"Oi! Sora. What's with you today? You aren't normally what I call a class clown you now?" Aki sensei said to me with a neutral expression, I didn't reply for a few minutes as is spent that time thinking….well really asking myself. _'What is with me today?' _at the end, I still couldn't come up with answer more less an excuse.

Realizing I still hadn't said anything I only cam to reply with a simple shoulder shrug "ah-huh, hmmm…" she started off thinking "why don't you take the lesson off and go help Kou sort out the storage. It's a real mess in their ya know" she finished off with a laid back expression as pointing her right thumb to a room down near the rear corner of the gym.

* * *

******chapter question:** _who is Aki sensei counterpart?_

* * *

******ahhhh! I'm exhausted and I don't think I can do any more without, going off topic hehehe but I manage to finish it off with this and yeah really happy. ********I will get to work on part three soon. **

**please review me your opinions **

**thankyou for reading **


End file.
